medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Medabots in the Anime
This is a list of Medarot information as it appears in the english anime dub. It's possible that this list is very incomplete, and so it would be helpful for someone watching the english series to check it as they go. The list is numbered according to the japanese episode order and uses english names. Please go by order of appearance and include any repeats in later epsides. Unsorted: * Acehorn - Unicorn type, Specialty: Healing * Agadama - Raccoon type, Specialty: Hand-to-Hand Combat * Air-Ptera - Pterodactyl type, Specialty: Bomb Attack * Arcbeetle - Hercules Beetle type, Specialty: Shoots Fire Balls * Arcbeetle-Dash - Hercules Beetle type, Specialty: Beam Blaster * Aquamar - Marine type, Specialty: Aqua Attack * Attack-Tyrano - Tyrannosaurus type, Specialty: Laser * Auroraqueen - Ice Type, Specialty: Ice Strike * Aviking - Viking type, Specialty: Tail Attack * Bayonet - Hercules Beetle type, Specialty: Multi-Blast * Belzelga - Devil type, Specialty: Punch * Botafly - Fly type, Specialty: Floating * Churlybear - Bear type, Specialty: Gravity Beam * Cleobattler - Egyptian Queen type, Specialty: Teams with T-Mummy * Cordy - Mushroom Type, Specialty: Makes Parts Ineffective * Cyandog - Dog type, Specialty: Shooting * Drakonfly - Dragonfly type, Specialty: Shooting * Dracudon - Dracula type, Specialty: Biting Arms * Face Lantern - Jack-O'-Lantern type, Specialty: Off-Guard * Femjet - Plane type, Specialty: High Speed Flying * Fireflash - Firefly type, Specialty: Swimming * Flatstick - Batoidea type, Specialty: Disrupting Attack * Fligflag - Frog type, Specialty: Camouflage * Floro - Flower type, Specialty: Vine Wrap * Fossilkat - Witch type, Specialty: Wand, Zombie Tin-Pet Manipulation * Foxuno - Fox type, Specialty: Sword * Gentleheart - Golem type, Specialty: Large Hammers * Giganko - Weapon type, Specialty: Powerful Missiles * Giggly Jelly - Jellyfish type, Specialty: Missile Attack * Gobanko - Sohei called Benkei type, Specialty: Claw * Gokudo - Sun Wukong type, Specialty: Stretch Punch * Gorem 2 - Clay Model type, Specialty: ???? * Goriongo - Gorilla type, Specialty: Diversion * Haniwa - Earthenware doll type, Specialty ???? * Hakado - Zhu Bajie type, Specialty: ???? * Honey - Assistant type, Specialty: Helper * Hopstar - Rabbit type, Specialty: Hand Combat * Icknite - Kunoichi type, Specialty: Ninja Sword * Jorat - Rat Type, Specialty: Supports other Medabots * Kamafive - French type, Specialty: Fire Attack * Kantaroth - Hercules Beetle type, Specialty: Shooting * Kappalord - Kappa type, Specialty: Laser Beam * Kingpharaoh - Pharaoh type, Specialty: Gravity Control * Kintaro - Kintaro type, Specialty: Hand-to-Hand Combat * Komandog - Guard Dog type, Specialty: Traveling Attack * Krosserdog - Dog type, Specialty: Shooting * Landbrachio - Brachiosaurus type, Specialty: Laser Attack * Landmotor - Car type, Specialty: Crash Attack * Magdosnake - Poisonous Snake type, Specialty: ???? * Magiclown - Clown type, Specialty: Projectile Launching * Mammatusk - Mastodon type, Specialty: Blizzard Attack * Mantaprey - Mantis type, Specialty: Hand-to-Hand Combat * Mega-Emperor - Weapon type, Specialty: Powerful Missiles * Monoklar - Monacle type, Specialty: Shooting * Multikolor - Chameleon type, Specialty: Camouflage * Nin-Ninja - Ninja type, Specialty: Ninja Sword * Noctobat - Bat type, Specialty: Anti-Air Missiles * Octoclam - Clam type, Specialty: Wind Attack * Orkamar - Killer Whale type, Specialty: Shock Wave * Paradiver - ????, Specialty: ???? * Phoenix - Phoenix type, Specialty: Fire Blast * Pingen - Penguin type, Specialty: Not suited for battle * Piraskull - Pirate type, Specialty: Teams with Pirastar * Pirastar - Pirate type, Specialty: Teams with Piraskull * Poison Copy - Scorpion type, Specialty: Toxic Lava Attack * Pretty Prime '''- Cleopatra type, '''Specialty: Ice Sabre * Babbyblu - Baby Type, Specialty: ???? * Rappy - Mascot type, Specialty: Sacrifice * Rabudo - Rabbit type, Specialty: Time Control * Rhinorush - Rhino type, Specialty: Shooting * Robo-Emperor - Weapon type, Specialty: Shoots Missiles * Roks - Stag Beetle type, Specialty: High Speed and Sword * Rokusho - Stag Beetle type, Specialty: Sword and Speed, The Medaforce * Rollerman - Armadillo Type, Specialty: Defence * Sabotina - Cactus type, Specialty: Shooting * Sailormate - Sailor type, Specialty: Shooting * Sailor-Multi (AKA Brass) - Sailor type, Specialty: Shooting * Saldron - Salamander type, Specialty: Fire Attack * Samurai - Samurai type, Specialty: Sword * Seagaru - Dragon type, Specialty: Laser Beam * Sir Gold - Sha Wujing type, Specialty: ???? * Snailoader - Snail type, Specialty: Time Control * Snowbro - Snowball type, Specialty: Freeze Beam * Spidar - Spider type, Specialty: Web Attack * Spiralle - ????, Specialty: ???? * Spiritus - Tiger type, Specialty: Hand Combat * Spitfire - Dragon type, Specialty: Punch * Starpeda - Starfish type, Specialty: ???? * Stingray - Crayfish type, Specialty: Homing laser * Sunwitch - Witch type, Specialty: Pushover * T-Mummy - Mummy type, Specialty: Teams with Cleobattler * Tankar - Battle Motor type, Specialty: Shooting * Turnmonkey - Monkey type, Specialty: Speed and Punching * Twinkle - Guide type, Specialty: Shooting * Tyrelbeetle - Stag Beetle type, Specialty: Grappling Horns * Whitesword - Samurai in Shinsengumi type, Specialty: Sword * Wigwamo - Indian type, Specialty: High Speed * Wildfire - Weapon type, Specialty: Cannon * Windsail - Sylph type, Specialty: Transform Kilobots Kilobots are the primary antangonists of the third season of Medabots, they are a compeiting brand of combating robots, which exhibit little to none of the personality found in their opposing brand (with the exception of Blackbeetle). They'll take commands, no matter how inhumane, from their partners, and thus become popular for those who don't want Medabots, who'd refuse to attack if their opponent is already badly damaged. Also, these robots make the Medaforce attack useless, as Kilobots are not affected by this attack. Kilobots can change their parts while in battle or reload ammo. * Ambiguous 2 - Jewel Beetle type, Specialty: ??? * Blackbeetle - Hercules Beetle type, Specialty: ???? * Brownbison - Bison type, Specialty: ???? * Cutter - Sword type, Specialty: Whole Cutter Attack * Desperado - Hammer type, Specialty: Full Body Blasters * Exor - Saber-Toothed Tiger type, Specialty: Sin Sword * Frontline - Soldier type, Specialty: ???? * Gryphon - Super Devil type, Specialty: Ultimate Fighting * Hanumonkey - Monkey type, Specialty: 3 to 1 Grapple * Locknex - Submarine type, Specialty: Underwater Attack * Redrun - Devil type, Specialty: Grappling Attack * Sherwood - Robin Hood type, Specialty: Arrow Attack * Skelbot - Skeleton type, Specialty: Mass Fire Attack * Tankbank - Tank Type, Specialty: Salvo Attack * Unitrix - King Lion type, Specialty: Power Bolts Category:Lists